


i can't see a future without you in it

by hoodieszn



Series: yeonbin works [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Missing Yeonjun, One Shot, Sad Soobin, Thinking About Futures Together, promise rings, soft boyfriends, studying abroad, talks about marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: yeonjun goes off to LA for three months and ofc soobin is a sad boy without his bf :( but yeonjun comes home early and surprises him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	i can't see a future without you in it

**Author's Note:**

> also unedited lol sorry
> 
> anyways another yeonbin work bc i miss them

It had been about three months since soobin has seen his boyfriend. Yeonjun’s job with the dance team had flown out to california to work with another well known dance company. When he first heard about his plans, soobin was so happy for him, how could he not be. He knows how much his boyfriend loves dancing and this was an important opportunity. But the down side was that he was going to miss yeonjun immensely while he was gone for the twelve weeks. 

Yeonjun had reassured that the two of them could work it out and soobin believed him wholeheartedly, but it was difficult at first, trying to find a good time when they could both talk. With yeonjun being busy with the dance company and soobin with his studies, as well as the time difference, soobin often felt hopeless. 

To which yeonjun replied with a pout, “i’ll be there before you know it! I mean we finally got a hang on this timezone thing, we can do!”

The amount of optimism that seeped from yeonjun’s words made soobin feel guilty for not trying to be more positive, he smiled at his boyfriend who look sleepy on the other side of the screen, “i know we can. I can’t wait to see you when you get back home, just wanna hold you in my arms.” 

A small whine left yeonjun’s lips, “i miss you like crazy, you know that?”

On the tenth week (yes soobin was keeping track, even had the day yeonjun was supposed to arrived circled on his calendar), soobin was in the library studying as he waited for his last class when he got an email saying that it had been cancelled. Normally, he would be ecstatic, eagerly rushing over to his apartment and dive right into yeonjun’s arms. But the older boy was on the other side of the world. 

So he took his sweet time getting to the apartment, but decided to head over to the campus cafe and pick up a shift to distract him. Little did he know, yeonjun was waiting for him at their apartment. Soobin worked four hours before clocking out, waving goodbye to his coworkers. On his way home, he stopped by to grab some food, frowning at thought of another lonely dinner. 

The sound of the doorknob rattling woke up the jet lag yeonjun who was napping on his place on the couch. He quickly scrambled to get up and went into the kitchen to hide, a small smile on his face as he heard his boyfriend walk in, not having a clue of his presence. 

The elder could hear soobins footsteps as he made his way to the terrace, his deep soothing voice talking to their plants, “it’s been hot lately, hasn’t is? Let me got get more water.”

At this point yeonjun was already standing up, waiting to surprise his boyfriend. When soobin turned around to head to the kitchen he saw yeonjun standing there and let out the biggest scream. The last thing he heard was yeonjun’s chuckles then a faint yell and everything went dark. 

When he woke up soobin was in his bed, disoriented he sat up and as he was about to make his way out of bed, soobin grabbed his phone and dialed yeonjun. When he picked up soobin asked him where he was. Instead of answering, the door to his room opened and in came walking yeonjun. Tears fell down soobins smooth, dimpled cheeks, “what are you doing here?”

“Our training was done earlier than we thought, i didn’t say anything because i wanted to surprise you, but i guess that didn’t go as i thought.” 

Soobin stretched his arms out and yeonjun walked right into them, the familiar scent of his love invading his senses. He couldn’t believe it, yeonjun was here with him in his arms just like he wanted for so many weeks. The two were holding each other, soft cried could be heard from both boys. 

“I missed you so much it hurt,” soobin sobbed, “but i’m glad that you had a good time in la.”

“Thank you, but i know i would have enjoyed it much more if you were there with me.”

A laugh echoed throughout the small apartment, soobin wiped his tears from his face, “hyung.”

“Really! The team went to the beach and i watched these kids having fun on the ride at the pier and i knew i wanted to see how you’d react going on the rollercoaster with me. It’s like everywhere i’d go i’d think of you.”

Soobin hid his face in his boyfriends kneck, suddenly feeling shy at yeonjun’s honest words.

“Even though this time apart was hard, it made me realize how much i take out time together for granted. I realized I want to spend every moment with you and cherish that time,” yeonjun kissed his boyfriends forehead. 

Soobin looked up at him with wide eyes, “hyung...that sounds like-”.

The older of the two got up and went over to his carry on, ruffling through his things yeonjun pulled something out of the bag before he went back to sit next to soobin. He had something behind his back, it was out of eyesight from soobin and it made him even more curious. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he wanted to make sure first. 

When yeonjun placed a small black box in between them on the bed, soobin felt his breath leave his lungs. Yeonjun sat up straight and held both of soobins larger hands, gently placing a kiss on the knuckles, “choi soobin, i mean every word i said. I want to spend every moment with you, the happy one and the sad ones. I don’t care as long as we are together. I want to cherish you and continue to love you.”

Yeonjun released on of soobins hands and opened the small box to reveal two simple silver bands, he got one and placed it on soobins ring finger, “i don’t see a future without you in it.”

“Are...are you asking me to marry you?”

A look of pure fond was seen on yeonjun’s face, “yes and no.”

Soobin’s cute confused face made yeonjun chuckle, he placed a kiss on his lips, “yes i am asking you to marry me, but i don’t want to marry you just yet. So i guess you can say they are more like promise rings?” 

Their was a mutual understanding, yeonjun’s dance career had just started to take off and soobin wasn’t don’t with school yet, not to mention that they weren’t financially stable yet. There were too many things that were in the way of them getting married, but they knew they both wanted it. Soobin leaned forward and kissed yeonjun so hard, their teeth knocked together. But they didn’t mind the feeling, all they could think of was their love for each other and the possibilities of a future together. 

When they pulled apart, soobin nodded, tears starting to fall again, “of course i’ll marry you. Like you said, i don’t see my future without you in it. I love you choi yeonjun and i can’t wait to marry you.”


End file.
